


Warlock

by jeb_039



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeb_039/pseuds/jeb_039





	Warlock

_ Let’s make a deal. _

  
  


The music is light, lyrics hiding a sinister tale as it weaves through the air. He sits at the bar, 2nd glass of some brand of spiced rum in his hand. Head gently swaying to the beat. He downs the glass, the burn in his throat paltry compared to some of his recent events. 

“ _ He’s late…” _ , a voice echoes in his head.

“You try driving in the traffic here.”, he murmurs, a small rustle near the shoulder of his trenchcoat revealing a lump beneath that scurries to the arm. “Esper not now.”, he says as the lump just stops moving. He pulls out some coins, paying the barkeep before making his way to the exit. Weaving his way through bodies. “These poor saps don’t realize that I could make them pay with their souls.”, he mutters as he exits. Esper chittering beneath his sleeve as she scurries out of his coat, perching on top of his left shoulder. Her form that of a black widow, except a lot bigger. He snorts, not bothering to respond to her as he continues on his way. Exiting the neon bathed bar. Pink giving way to shades of blue, green and red. Night sky is barely noticeable underneath the neon haze. He begins to walk back to his run-down apartment. Making a quick stop by a tabloid shop to pick up a few along with the day's paper. 

“No luck finding a job?”

“Not yet Rob. Nothing weird in the papers so far.”, he replies as Esper moves to perch on top of his head, Rob not even phased as he counts out the change to him. He leaves after that, opening the paper as he skims it. Nothing of interest so far...wait...what’s this? He takes off his glasses, the shades not as unusual as the color of his eyes. 

_ A local woman, 25, was admitted to the hospital last night suffering from severe lacerations. An inside source says they seem to have been self-inflicted. _

_ “It’s odd, she has no history of self harm or this kind of behavior.” _

“Esper, I think we’ve found our next job.”, he says as he begins the long walk to the hospital. “Wonder if this’ll be what I think it is.”

“ _ It could be dangerous. _ ”

“But that’s part of the joy.”


End file.
